


Confessing a Feeling

by JasnNCarly



Series: Michael and Steffy (Crossover series) [5]
Category: General Hospital, The Bold and the Beautiful
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-20
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-08 22:57:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19877461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: Michael bumps into a stranger.





	Confessing a Feeling

“What are you running from?”  
  
Michael glanced over his shoulder, “Wh—what makes you think I’m running from something?”  
  
“I recognize the look.”   
  
When her eyes met his, his mind was erased; the wind knocked out of him.  
  
“It’s okay to run. Just avoid trouble along the way, right?” Her pouty lips formed a half grin as she broke their locked stare, facing the television, “Care to make a wager on the game?”  
  
Michael would pay any price; say anything to keep her nearby.  
  
Presenting her soft hand, her manicured fingertips brushed his skin upon contact, “Steffy Forrester.”  
  
“Michael Corinthos.”


End file.
